A Reason For Living
by Aki T
Summary: He didn't believe in love, and yet she was searching for it. Will this unlikely couple pull through the hardships of the past and form a future? Rated for cursing, mild lime (possibly lemon later) and...angst. AU InuKag, with SanMir mentioned. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

A Reason For Living  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha. I don't own ANYTHING, in fact . . . just the plot for this story. And that's pretty pathetic.  
  
Summary - AU; Kagome and Inuyasha are two young adults in the real world: Kagome being a preppy, sixteen-year-old high school girl who lives at the local shrine and Inuyasha being fresh out of high school at age seventeen, and extremely punk/gothic as well as suicidal. An unlikely couple, but together they realize that all they needed . . . was each other.  
  
***  
  
Prologue  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha's POV:  
  
Life is supposed to be such a grand, amazing thing. During life, you're supposed to find love, happiness, and peace with yourself.  
  
I, Inuyasha Kaminaga, have found nothing of the sort.  
  
Some may find it in themselves to blame my terrible upbringing. But I don't feel the need for such pity. That's one of the things that makes me strong, I guess; I can always forget the horrible memories I have of my younger days with that bastard father of mine. But I don't want to talk about that. I never do. Not even to Miroku.  
  
That's what a best friend is supposed to do, you know - be there for when you need them the most. Miroku's done his part. I don't need him anymore. I'm grateful for everything he's done, but it's time for me to move on.  
  
I know I'll never find love in this pathetic life. Not like Miroku did, anyway. He's got a beautiful girl who's head over heels from him. Miroku and Sango are both lucky to have each other. And I wish them the best of luck in their up-coming marriage. I only wish that I could be as fortunate as them.  
  
I'm content with the hand that the Cards of Fate have dealt me; I'm at peace with who I am and where I'll end up. Because it just doesn't matter to me. As long as I never end up relying on someone else, or have to go back to those sickening memories, I can get along just fine. I don't need anyone.  
  
But still . . .  
  
Having someone to call my own . . .  
  
It would be nice, wouldn't it?  
  
~~~  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
Well . . . this is me. Kagome Higurashi. And what's to complain about when you're Kagome Higurashi? The girl who has everything she could ever ask for, you know? I live at the local shrine where there's plenty of room for the four of us; I go to a decent school where I have the best of friends; I even have a guy who's willing to marry me. Though . . . let's not go there, hmm?  
  
I guess most would say that my life is perfect. It's okay. It's not the best - no one ever has a perfect life. But I am blessed with quite a few things that I feel extremely grateful for.  
  
But you know what would make this life even better?  
  
That's right. Love.  
  
I know I said I have a perfectly okay guy who I may have to marry, but Houjou's just . . . he's not for me, you know? And I'm starting to think that there will never be someone for me. Maybe I'm supposed to be alone.  
  
I wonder, sometimes, just how many other people feel this way. It sounds stupid, I know - I mean, like I said, I have pretty much everything. But . . . something's missing. Something deep within my soul . . . something is missing.  
  
Maybe I really do need love. It's a hard concept to grasp - I'm only sixteen, after all. I won't be thinking about marriage for another couple of years now. But, just the same, it'd be nice. You know, having someone you could talk to and trust . . . someone you could have to love . . .  
  
Someone you could have to call your own.  
  
And maybe, just maybe . . . that's exactly what I need. 


	2. Get Me Out Of Here

A Reason For Living  
  
Disclaimer - What, are you kidding? Of COURSE I own Inuyasha! ^_^  
  
Author's Notes - Ahhh, happy 2004, people! This is one of my resolutions - to update! Muahahaha. Lucky for you all. Okay! Chapter one! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
***  
  
Chapter One - Get Me Out Of Here  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha gazed up at the band on the stage with an apprehensive sigh. Why Miroku and Sango insisted on dragging him to these clubs was beyond him. He frowned, shifting in his chair, glancing at the door anxiously.  
  
'Must . . . get . . . out . . .'  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Kagome Higurashi fidgeted nervously in her seat, eyes kept firmly on the ground.  
  
"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Houjou asked quietly, sensing her discomfort.  
  
Kagome quickly shook her head. "No, no . . . I just . . . I think I'll go now," she said quickly, standing and bolting for the door without another word.  
  
'Must . . . get . . . out . . .'  
  
~  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and stood. "I'm going for a drink," he muttered under his breath and disappeared into the crowds. He made himself comfortable on a chair by the bar, reaching for a soda when something outside the door caught his eye. He blinked, pushing the drink away and exiting the building, squinting from the light of the setting sun.  
  
Once his vision cleared, his eyes beheld the most beautiful sight.  
  
It was a girl; she couldn't be more than seventeen, and she was perched on the edge of the curb in a delicate manner, her head resting on her hands gently as she gazed up at the horizon. Her hair was long and silky black, cascading down her shoulders and onto her dark blue sweater. And her eyes . . . deep, clear, and brown; they way they stared into the distance with such thoughtful pondering made it seem as though she alone held a thousand secrets.  
  
Inuyasha let out a shaky breath, slowly approaching the girl and settling himself on the curb beside her. He kept his head low and decided to concentrate on the fraying ends of his black jeans, rather than the eyes of the beautiful young woman beside him.  
  
It was the girl who spoke first:  
  
"Hello."  
  
Inuyasha started; the girl's voice was so magical, so warm and friendly; he shuddered and slowly looked up at those deep brown eyes, silent.  
  
She smiled sweetly, tilting her head.  
  
"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And you are?"  
  
Inuyasha could hardly speak. Trying to stay calm, he paused and finally answered in a soft voice, "Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome smiled again, giggling. "Inuyasha," she repeated. "That's such a unique name."  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly, unable to take his eyes off her.  
  
"So," Kagome said, breaking the brief silence, "who're you here with?"  
  
"Uh . . . um . . . friends," Inuyasha muttered, still in a small state of shock. "Miroku and Sango. Friends. Yeah. Them."  
  
"I see . . ." Inuyasha coughed and finally got the nerve to talk properly, pressing on the conversation. "Who're YOU with?"  
  
"My . . ." Kagome paused. She couldn't say boyfriend - no way! Houjou was NOT her boyfriend. "Friend," she finished. "My, er, guy friend. Houjou."  
  
Inuyasha's heart sank slightly. "Boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Kagome quickly shook her head. "No, not Houjou . . . no . . . just a friend."  
  
A smirk twitched at the corner of Inuyasha's lips. "Oh."  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked teasingly, grinning. "What's it matter to a stranger like you, anyway? It's not like you're in love with me!"  
  
Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and he forced a smile, nodding. "Yeah . . . no way. Not in love . . . with you . . . no."  
  
Kagome giggled again, then sighed, looking out at the street again. "My dad should be coming soon," she murmured softly. "I called, but there was no answer."  
  
"Line's busy?" Inuyasha suggested, shrugging.  
  
Kagome shook her head and frowned, then took out her cell phone and dialed her number again, only to scowl again at the busy signal.  
  
"Did you know," Kagome began slowly, "that if you get AOL, you can get this alert, that tells you when you have a phone call when you're online?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "No."  
  
"Neither . . . does . . . my dad."  
  
Kagome snapped the cell phone shut, letting out an irritated sigh. Inuyasha snickered, glancing back to the road. He paused again, then . . .  
  
"You know," he began, throwing caution to the winds, "I can give you a ride . . . if you need it, that is."  
  
Kagome's face brightened. "Really? That'd be great!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned broadly, standing. "Come on. My car's this way."  
  
Kagome walked along with Inuyasha through the parking lot. "So how old are you?" she asked.  
  
"Seventeen," Inuyasha answered. "I just graduated high school this past spring. You?"  
  
"Sixteen," Kagome responded. "I'm in my final year." She paused. "Don't you go to college? You know, since you're old enough?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Nah. Not yet, anyway. Maybe next year, when my finances get better. I just got fired from my job recently. Here's my car," he finished quickly, opening the door for her. He didn't like people to pity him . . . especially since there was so much to pity.  
  
Kagome looked as though she was about to say something, but she remained silent, sliding into the car and closing the door.  
  
(A/N: Remember, kids: never take rides from strangers. Unless that stranger's an anime hottie like Inu-chan. ^^;;;; )  
  
Inuyasha got in on the other side and started the car. "Where to?"  
  
"Higurashi shrine," Kagome answered. "It's only three blocks away."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha mused with a smile, pulling out of the lot. "You live at the shrine? I'm there almost every day. I like that tree you have - what's it called?"  
  
"The God Tree?"  
  
"Yeah, that. It almost feels as though I have some sort of history with it. I dunno. What's the legend, again?"  
  
"Well . . . about fifty years ago, during the Muromachi Warring States Era, there was a priestess named Kikyo, who guarded the sacred Shikon no Tama. And there was a hanyou - half demon - who lived in her village, named Inuyasha. He was going to use the jewel to make himself human, because he and Kikyo were in love. But somehow, they were betrayed by each other; Kikyo was fooled into thinking Inuyasha wanted the jewel to become a full youkai, and in the end, Kikyo bound Inuyasha to the sacred God Tree with a spirit arrow, and then Kikyo died herself. They say that Inuyasha's spirit never left the tree; that his spirit was to remain there, on and in the tree, for all eternity."  
  
Inuyasha sighed wistfully. "Yeah. That. I think it's awesome. Plus, from what I understand, I was named after the hanyou - Inuyasha. I guess that's why I connect with the tree; maybe Inuyasha's spirit is calling to me or something."  
  
Kagome tilted her head, smiling. "That's very deep. Not like something a normal guy would say."  
  
"Yeah, well," Inuyasha began as he pulled in front of the shrine, "I'm not a normal guy."  
  
They both got out of the car and Inuyasha's eyes wandered over to the yard where the tree stood. "I know it's after hours," he said, "but do you mind if I go over to the tree real quick? I'll only be a few moments, I promise."  
  
Kagome nodded, smiling. "Go right ahead. Take your time." She sighed. "Well . . . good night."  
  
Inuyasha waved to her. "Good night," he responded, flashing her a charming grin.  
  
'I don't know that boy too well,' Kagome thought with a smile as she hurried up to her front door, 'but something tells me that Inuyasha's all right.' 


	3. An Update of Sorts

HA! Bet you thought I was updating, didn't you?

All right, here's the dealy-o. -deep breath- Inuyasha…doesn't interest me anymore. I mean, I still watch it, and I still like it, but I've stopped reading and writing fics for it. The fics I have now are at a complete dead end. Going nowhere, and fast. If I updated now, it'd only make you suffer more because it'd be so crappy. However, I am leaving them up. Why? Because someday, just maybe, I'll get the urge to write for them again, and maybe update for real. But until then, all of these fics are on a permanent hiatus.

I am still writing, though. My current interest in fics lies in Phantom of the Opera, and I might write a fic or two for that, so if you like it, please read! I may also start up an account at fictionpress, so I can start writing for an original anime story of my own that I have. (If I do, I'll put the link to my account in my info.) But, the point is, don't expect anything Inuyasha for a long time.

I'm very sorry to have to break this news to you all, but trust me, it's for the better. Someday, I'm gonna update and it's gonna be an awesome chapter, I promise! Until then, please bear with me as my Inuyasha-writer's-block takes its toll.

Sorry for the inconvenience!

Sincerely,

Aki T


End file.
